


Coming Home

by consultinghomosexual



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mpreg, one- shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultinghomosexual/pseuds/consultinghomosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I accidentally Bagginshield mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

“I’m home,” Thorin shouted from the door of the hobbit hole.  
“About bloody time!” was the rather snappy answer, as Bilbo’s head appeared through the kitchen doorway.

Thorin dropped his sword and heavy fur coat on the floor and smiled at the hobbit.  
He had been away for almost a month, visiting Erebor, where the new dwarf kingdom now resided, after Smaug was defeated. Many would’ve wanted Thorin to stay there, and be their leader, but he had chosen instead to go back to the Shire.

“Though you might’ve been eaten by trolls,” Bilbo remarked. The hobbit was still standing so that the rest of body was hidden by the wall, looking uncharacteristically shy.   
Thorin took a few steps closer.  
“I missed you, why don’t you come and greet me properly?” he smiled.  
“Uh… Well…” Bilbo responded taking a step back as the dwarf came closer. “There’s a slight problem with that… or not, depending on…”   
He paused for a moment. “There’s something I haven’t told you.”

Thorin raised a questioning eyebrow.

Blbo took a deep breath, then blurted;  
“I…uh…we…are having a child…” 

The dwarf’s eyes widened as Bilbo stepped into full view. He looked the same as always, apart from his stomach, wich was round as a ball. He wasn't wearing his supenders either, for he didn't have need for them anymore.

“But… we’re both men?!” the dwarf exclaimed.  
Bilbo seemed rather hurt by the comment, shielding his middle with one hand.  
“Well, I don’t know how it is for dwarves. I heard human men can’t carry children but Hobbits can.”  
“You didn’t even tell me there was a possibility!” Thorin exclaimed, still not quite dure how to take the news.

“Well, I thought there was no possibility since you’re a dwarf, not a hobbit, and who knows how that works!” Bilbo shouted back. “Or rather, didn’t know how that worked… Now it’s quite evident,” he said, looking down at his bump.

Thorin stood still for a moment, trying to progress what he had been told. Certainly he had never heard of a pregnant male dwarf, so he had always assumed it was like that for everyone. 

“This… this is…” he said, walking up to the Hobbit.  
Bilbo was slightly scared, as he didn’t know if Thorin was angry or not.  
“…the best news ever!” the dwarf beamed, pulling the smaller creature into embrace.  
“Oh…” was all Bilbo could manage to say.  
Thorin pulled them slightly apart, so they could see each other’s faces.  
“Why didn’t you tell me before I left?!”  
“I wasn’t sure back then…I only knew for certain after you’d gone…” Bilbo answered, relaxing now himself.   
“…plus I wasn’t sure if you wanted it…” he continued, in a more quiet voice.

Thorin lifted the hobbits head up, and kissed him.  
“Well, I didn’t know it could happen, but of course I want there to be an heir for my line!”  
Grinning, he knelt down and ran his hand over the bump. “Preferably many.”  
Bilbo laughed. “Well, I don’t know if I could manage that. This one’s quite big… probably because of your dwarf blood… The only way I’ll be able to move by the end of this is if you roll me.”  
“When will the child be born then?”  
“Well…Uh... I think it'll be another four months..." 

Thorin stood up again, planting more kisses on Bilbo’s lips, which slightly surprised him since the dwarf had never been too keen on showing affection. Not that he was complaining though.  
“We should celebrate!” Thorin said when they finally parted from each other. He marched past Bilbo into the kitchen.  
“I’ll make us a feast! You go rest yourself,” he shouted over his shoulder.  
“…but you can’t cook!”  
“Yes I can!” Thorin shouted back, his face appearing back into the doorway. “Besides I’m the man of the house, and I need to take care of you,” he grinned before disappearing into the kitchen again.  
“Oi!” Bilbo yelled. “I’m a man too! I have fought monsters! If anyone’s a lady then you’re with your shiny long hair…”  
He waited for an answer, but all he could hear was Thorin humming happily by himself and rattling kitchenware.   
He sighed and rubbed the curve of his belly.   
A wave of relief flushed over him, as he had been dreading the whole month about what Thorin might say once he found out.  
“Guess it will be alright then, little one,” he smiled.


End file.
